


Different Skill Set

by d_aia



Series: Requested One-Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aia/pseuds/d_aia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper uses her skill set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Skill Set

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the locations. 
> 
> A few of you asked for the missing scene between Natasha and Pepper from Miles to Go, but I was reminded of it by vwebb and as soon as I managed to find a beat, I wrote it. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> For those of you who aren't in the mood to read (or reread) Miles to Go, a short summary of where this scene fits: Pepper trusted Natasha and Natasha turned around and used the information for her own purposes. She felt those purposes were important enough to betray Pepper. Pepper disagreed.

“You are under arrest,” said a cold, professional voice.

 

The slam against the car was less so.

 

“What’s all this about?” Natasha asked, even though she had a feeling why this might be happening.

 

The officer continued like she hadn’t said anything. “You are under arrest,” he repeated and Natasha thought she could hear nervousness in his voice. That did not bode well for her. If he was anxious, then his nine SWAT friends were twitchy and she couldn’t—as an agent of SHIELD—respond with physical violence unless all other measures had been exhausted. He went on, “You have the right to remain silent, everything you—” 

 

“I know my rights,” Natasha interrupted in a polite, but stained tone. She knew that SHIELD was listening, “I want my phone call.” But there was somebody else she wanted to talk to.

 

“Get in the car.”

 

*

 

“Pepper,” Natasha said.

 

Silence. Then, “Which  precinct?”

 

That confirmed it. “24th.”

 

*

 

“Why am I in prison for theft?”

 

“Because that’s the worse I could do,” Potts said icily.

 

“I didn’t steal anything.” Natasha kept her voice professional.

 

“Of course you did. Your equipment is registered with Stark Industries,” Potts shrugged idly, “and I can’t remember giving you permission or being paid for it.”

 

Natasha looked Potts in the eye, putting a touch of sincerity in her voice coupled with her chin raised, “I did what I had to, Pepper, and you know it. I’ll do it all over again, but I _am_ sorry.” It was a perfect way to make a strong woman sympathetic. 

 

Unfortunately, Potts seemed unmoved. Well, nearly perfect, anyway. “You did what you had to, no matter the consequences…” Potts smiled wolfishly, “That’s a relief. Then you’ll understand perfectly well when I do the same.”

 

“I knew the consequences,” Natasha admitted.

 

“And still, you somehow didn’t see this coming.”

 

“No.”

 

Potts studied her for a minute. She smiled again. “No, you did see this coming.”

 

Natasha blinked, unperturbed.

 

“Fine,” Pepper ceded. “You’ve been doing this a long time—I can’t expect to know what you’re thinking. What I can expect—and can make clear to the commissioner that the CFO of Stark Industries expects—is for this matter to be treated seriously. And, considering the grudge between NYPD and SHIELD, add the donation SI made to the city for reconstruction, you will await trail in jail.”   

 

“It’s not the worse place I’ve been,” Natasha said.

 

“You might even make friends.”

 

Natasha snorted.

 

“I don’t care what you do, as long as you know it was me who made you do it,” Pepper smirked. “I don’t have your skills, but I do have quite a few of my own. It’s simple really; I’m just a citizen going to the police when I find my rights trampled on. Escape from prison and you’ll be one of America’s Most Wanted. Try to contact me again and I’ll slap you with a restraining order—which will only bring you more problems. For a few months, you’ll have to comply with my wishes.”

 

“Don’t pit SHIELD against the NYPD,” Natasha warned.

 

Potts laughed. “That actually fits you better than it does me.” 

 

Natasha lips tugged upward wearily. “Goodbye, Ms. Potts.”

 

“Goodbye, Ms. Rushman,” Potts smiled coldly.

 

*

 

“That’s why you don’t piss off Pepper,” Tony said.

 

Slowly chewing popcorn—and he made it look more elegant than it was supposed to—Loki lifted an impressed eyebrow. “Very creative.”

 

Grabbing a handful of salty goodness, Tony said, “Right?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I also have a [tumblr](http://e-alexandrescu.tumblr.com/) if you want to come and say 'hi'.


End file.
